coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6548 (4th May 2007)
Plot Deirdre is worried about where Ken has gone. Blanche tells her not to worry. Claire and Gail are upset about the noise coming from the Mortons' garden shed. Jerry manages to foil their attempts to complain by inviting them to a shed-warming. Darryl asks Mel to pretend she was driving when he got caught speeding on camera. Mel refuses. Ken is staying at a B&B. As Carla and Paul are at loggerheads, he asks Liam if he can sleep on his sofa for a few nights. Fiz is helping Chesney with the play, Cilla isn't interested but feigns enthusiasm. Liam asks Leanne out on a date, she accepts. Ken goes to see Denise at her salon. Denise is shocked to see him. Darryl is angry Mel won't take the blame for speeding as he'll lose his license. Jodie asks her why she won't but Mel won't go into it. Jodie knows something is up. Denise isn't overjoyed about Ken wanting to see Daniel but she says it's Daniel's decision. Ken is grateful. Mel tells Jodie she's applied to be in the police. Jodie is shocked. Ken goes home to collect some clothes. Deirdre entreats him to stay but he refuses. Liam and Leanne are on a date. Paul comes in very drunk just as Leanne gets a text from work. Leanne tells Liam to look after Paul and goes off to work. Liam isn't best pleased. Janice sees Leanne leave and tells her she can't carry on working as a prostitute and seeing Liam. Leanne maintains she's happy. Mel calls a family meeting and tells everyone she's applied to the police. They are stunned. Jerry and Jodie are supportive, Darryl and Wilf aren't. Gail and Claire try to complain to Jerry about the shed but he manages to deflect their attempts yet again. Ken tells Deirdre he needs space. Deirdre is left alone crying. Cast Regular cast *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Jodie Morton - Samantha Seager *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Kayleigh Morton - Jessica Barden *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Finlay Bryant - Ramone Quinn *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Wilf Morton - Rodney Litchfield *Gloria Hadden - Christine Moore Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Garden *Underworld - Office *Victoria Street *Jerry's Takeaway *Ascott B&B - Dining area *Unnamed Hair Salon - Shop and flat *Street outside Salon Notes *First appearance of Denise Osbourne since 17th January 1997. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Deirdre wakes up alone, Ken makes his way to visit an old flame, straight-talking hairdresser Denise, to spend some time with their son, Daniel, who he hasn’t seen for more than 10 years. Upon his return, Deirdre is pleased to see him - until he reveals that he isn't planning to stay. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,070,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2007 episodes